


И медная труба

by Elefwin



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>хороший союзник – мёртвый союзник!</p>
            </blockquote>





	И медная труба

_Если полное имя его – отчаяние,_  
 _А его уменьшительное – смирение,_  
 _Пусть простое тающее звучание_  
 _За меня окончит стихотворение._  
(Михаил Айзенберг)

Дождь зарядил ещё до расвета, и конца ему видно не было. Зато весь мир заканчивался, не доходя до монастырской ограды, в десяти шагах – серой сырой стеной.  
Из храма высунулся монашек – поглядеть, не одумался ли гость. Гость сидел всё там же – приземистый, круглый, похожий на каменный храмовый фонарь, – и монашек ни с чем юркнул обратно.  
Гость, задумчиво глядя в монастырский сад, ждал. Можно было, конечно, и по-другому, по-хозяйски можно было бы... можно, да нельзя. Нужный человек гуляет в саду в любую погоду? Ничего, подождём. Тем и знамениты...  
Задумался – не заметил, как сад посмотрел в ответ. Воздвигся на тропинке меж кустов человек под зонтом – и замер, и Токугава Иэясу замер, даже дыхание задержал, чтоб не спугнуть. Смоется – ищи его потом опять, а искать-то и некогда.  
Не смылся, из кустов вышел, кланяется... и восемнадцать лет как отрезало. «Как не жил», – подумал Иэясу, и показалось ему, что на монахе надет тот самый доспех. Монах выпрямился, зонт любезно над Токугавой подержал. Осанка, манеры... привычка эта смотреть чуть в сторону, только бы не сверху вниз... Как отрезало, разве что глаза тогда у ещё не монаха были живые, ну да некогда, некогда заглядываться. Говорить нужно, а на душе отчего-то кошки скребут и язык не поворачивается. «Простите, что нарушил ваше уединение»? «Все эти годы спустя я сразу подумал о вас»?!  
Подумал. И нарушил. И ещё повезло, что первым добрался...  
– Чем могу служить, Токугава-доно?  
«Есть два пути», – думает Иэясу, уходя под одним зонтом с монахом Тэнкаем не в дом, не в храм, а за край мира – в зелёный мокрый сад. Они беседуют о делах земных, неблагочестивых – о войне. Все эти годы спустя – всё ещё о войне, и быстро же последние новости доходят до монастыря под Кавагоэ... А вот и ограда, и за нею опять – мир на десять шагов. Мало его, мало! Тоётоми – так точно не хватит.  
– Вы преследуете благородную цель, Токугава-доно, – снова кланяется Тэнкай. – Я буду молиться за вас...  
– Вы можете больше, чем молиться... Тэнкай-доно.  
– Правда? – кротко спрашивает монах, и Иэясу, заступивший ему дорогу, постыдно радуется, что спутник его безоружен. Но тот просто открывает лицо – то самое лицо, каким именем его ни назови, не тронутое временем лицо Акэти Мицухидэ. – Не хотел бы я... повредить вашей репутации...  
– Ха!  
– ...и вашему делу. Все, кому я когда-либо служил... плохо кончили, Токугава-доно.  
«Не по вашей вине», – не возражает Иэясу, потому что говорим «все», но думаем-то об одном, а пепел Хоннодзи за все эти годы никак не остынет.  
– У вас были причины...  
– Всё на свете имеет причину, Токугава-доно, – легко соглашается Тэнкай, и голос его сливается с шелестом дождя. – Но она не меняет сути дела.  
И Иэясу начинает понимать покойного Оду Нобунагу, чей крутой нрав раз за разом напарывался на такое.  
– Хорошо, вы убили его...  
– Я? Убил??? – Тэнкай смешно замирает с покосившимся зонтом в руках. – Вы правда верите, что я, один на один, своими руками?.. – он улыбается светло и страшно. – Я предатель, но не убийца, Токугава-доно!  
Иэясу не взрагивает, не озирается, как будто и Ода мог притаиться за соседним кустом... но, видимо, меняется в лице. И спутник его меняется, от Акэти к Тэнкаю, гаснет, тает – одно слово пепел...  
– Я убил... то, чем он жил, за что сражался, – шепчет Тэнкай, трогая старый шрам на виске. – Но ничего не понял, и это стоило жизни моему лучшему другу. А потом меня убил Тоётоми Хидэёси при Ямадзаки – объяснил, наконец, что не след дураку лезть не в своё дело. Зачем вам мёртвый предатель, Токугава-доно?  
Иэясу отворачивается от приятной, но слегка безумной монашеской улыбки и вдруг чувствует, как останавливается время. Как при стрельбе – не из любимых Одой ружей, а из старого доброго лука – когда не думаешь о цели, не стремишься тщетно её достигнуть, просто знаешь, где должно оказаться стреле...  
– Вы не нужны мне, чтобы выиграть эту войну, – вздыхает он. – Видит небо, воинов у меня довольно. Но после... – Соседний куст стряхивает ему за шиворот горсть ледяной воды. – После, Тэнкай-доно, мне будет очень нужен кто-то, способный им всем объяснить, что можно больше не воевать.  
И Тэнкай – смешной, растрёпанный, неправильный монах – опускается перед ним на колено в мокрой траве.  
– А... можно?

...Когда в начале девятого месяца пятого года Кэйтё в ставку Токугавы приезжает призрак с мечом на поясе и сямисэном за плечом, ему уже никто не удивляется.


End file.
